pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piraccy Policjanci
'''Piraccy Policjanci - '''17 i 18 odcinek serialu Zoo na kółkach. Jest to pierwszy odcinek specjalny tego serialu. Fabuła Część 1. Piraccy Chuligani spokojnie jadą ulicą, gdy drogę zajeżdża im Cross w asyście dwóch policjantów w Porsche Cayenne S. Drogę ucieczki odcina im Salem posiadający takie same wsparcie. Akcja przenosi się na posterunek. Cross mówi kierowcom ile grozi za te wyczyny, ale wysuwa także, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, korzystną propozycję współpracy - PCH mają pomóc policji w rozpracowaniu bossa narkotykowego, a on wyczyści ich akta. Stefek się zgadza. Następnego dnia, a właściwie wieczora przyjeżdzają na miejsce wyścigu, w którym zostaną wybrani dwaj nowi kurierzy dla karteli. Spotykają tam swoich starych "znajomych": Bracii Veloce, Gang Fastów, Alfreda. Wszystkich skusiła możliwość łatwego zarobku oraz nadzieja, że spotkają głównych bohaterów i się na nich zemszczą. Wyścig się zaczyna. Po pełnym wzajemnych przepychanek starcie na czoło wyjeżdza Horracio Veloce (w Zondzie), John Fast (w Venomie GT), Alfred, Stefek i Łysy. Jednak niska przyczepność Koenigsegga dała o sobie znać na krętym fragmencie i Alfred stracił panowanie zderzając się z Pagani Zondą. Na placu boju zostały więc tylko 3 samochody, które trzymały się bardzo blisko siebie aż do ostatniej prostej. Wtedy to John wyrwał do przodu, ale jego sprint został przerwany przez wyrzutnię rakiet zamontowaną w Arrinerze. Wyścig kończy się zwycięstwem Stefka, a Łysy jest drugi. Część 2. Stefek i Łysy odbierają przekaz od Crossa. Policjant przypomina kierowcom, żeby nie próbowali go wykiwać, bo ich koledzy cały czas są u niego w areszcie i może dołożyć im taki wyrok, że "15 lat syberyjskiego łagru to przy tym 5-gwiazdkowy hotel". Rekin i pingwin odpowiadają, że zrozumieli i nie podejmą (chociaż to mówi tylko Stefek) takich działań. Pies się rozłącza, a kierowcy jadą na spotkanie z kartelą. Jednak na umówionej pozycji widać tylko TIR-a z 2 wilkami i lisem. Jak się okazuje, jest to kwestią bezpieczeństwa - nie mogą wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się siedziba. Trochę to psuje ich plany. Jeden z wilków ich usypia ich za pomocą szmaty nasiąkniętej jakimiś substancjami. Jak odzyskują przytomność stoją na poboczu autostrady. Towar został załadowany, a pozycje celu wgrane do ich GPS-ów. Także dostają adres, gdzie mają się zgłosić po zakończeniu transportu. Nie czekając na nic obaj ruszają w stronę celu. Jadą spokojnie, chociaż wskazania ich prędkościomierzy nierzadko przekraczają 300 km/h. Jednak nagle przed nimi pojawiają się 3 włoskie superauta - Pagani Zonda, Lamborghini Reventon i Maserati MC12. Drogę ucieczki odcina im grupka amerykańskich samochodów supersportowych - Hennessey Venom GT, Saleen S7 i SSC Ultimate Aero TT. Widząc ich Łysy za pomocą rakiet rozwala ogrodzenie i razem ze Stefkiem ucieka w teren. 6 kierowców podąża za nimi, ale niskozawieszone supersamochody poza drogą nie nadążają za Mustangiem, któremu teren prawie nie robi różnicy. Łysy natomiast także zwolnił i był doganiany przez mocniejsze maszyny. Dres w przypływie geniuszu/brawury zjechał na żwir, za którego pomocą zarysował lakier i - co gorsze - powybijał szyby jadących za nim samochodów. Jadący najbliżej Venom wpadł w poślizg hamując cały pościg. Łysy dojechał na autostradę, gdzie czekał na niego Stefek. Obaj jechali dalej w stronę celu. Po załatwieniu formalności z kasą wracają do karteli. Jednak zamiast zatrzymać się w wyznaczonym miejscu Łysy wyrzuca im wiadomość, że jeżeli chcą kasę, to jutro po południu w dokach pojawią się ze swoimi przywódcami i nowym muscle car'em. Akcja przesuwa się do tego spotkania. Do Łysego i Stefka przyjeżdzają 4 czarne BMW 535i eskortujące czerwonego Vipera. Z monachijskij samochodów wysiada 12 wiewiórów z kałachami, a srebny samochód opuścił wilk (uzbrojony w M16) i sokół, który twierdzi, że jest bossem. Widząc to Łysy każe mu podejść odebrać kasę wykonując przy okazji dziwny gest skrzydłem. Wtedy z kontenerów wypadają policyjni komandosi aresztując wszystkich. Do Łysego i Stefka podjeżdza Cross z gratulacjami i pytaniem "Ale po co wam ten Viper?". W odpowiedzi od Łysego uzyskuje "Dla zmyłki. Samo spotkanie z bossem byłoby zbyt podejrzane". Policjant potakuje i dzwoni do Salema, by wypuścił resztę i oczyścił akta PCH. Łysy i Stefek odjeżdzają nie przejmując się przygotowanym dla nich Viperem. Cross postanawia zrobić z niego radiowóz. Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Zoo na kółkach Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne